


Aeonian - meanie

by moo_jugnu



Category: carat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_jugnu/pseuds/moo_jugnu
Summary: Our souls don’t die, how many ever generations pass… And so is our love for a person. We all have someone who has been chosen for us, in our past lives and the same soul continues to be bonded with us… It’s a mystery we couldn’t solve and a bond we can’t break.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	Aeonian - meanie

The cherry blossoms bloomed brightly as faint wind chime sounds were heard. Min Yeona placed her cup on the table before her and adjusted her long dress as she looked up. 

“Mingyu, when are we telling our parents,” she said softly as the aura of the jasmine tea was still lingering. 

“Soon,” the said boy smiled. 

“My dad knows a priest, he will come and check if-” she got cut off as Mingyu frowned at her. 

“I know you are the one for me. Don’t worry, it’s just the usual rituals my dad does…” she giggled causing him to smile too.

An old man entered the room catching their attention and he smiled at them. Yeona quickly got up and bowed as Mingyu just nodded from there  
“The queen’s hanbok…?” he asked Yeona as she turned and handed the new cloth wrapped with expensive silk.

She bowed again and sat before Mingyu and he looked at his father. 

“Appa,” He looked at him, “We like each other.” Yeona looked at him like he grew a potato instead of brain. Well, it seemed like that though.

The father smiled again as he looked at the couple before speaking, “Well, it’s more easy then, we were believing you two are Bonded, looks like it’s true.” 

Yeona gasped in surprise and looked at Mingyu. “What about Dok-” he asked about his step brother, the son of The Queen. 

“He is yet to find his Bond.” He nodded and exited the room.

“So next is your parents…” Mingyu said and Yeona nodded excitedly.  
In a few days Mingyu and his father arrived at Min's house and as usual, Yeona’s parents wanted to make sure their daughter is marrying the right one. The couple kneeled next to the priest as they were told as the red threads were being removed from both their wrists. 

The soul marks were more visible now, as they were in their “marriage age.” Mingyu smiled at Yeona assuringly as the old man examined their marks. Yeona was already assured that they were Bonded, as their marks were very much similar. 

The atmosphere was so thick as the old man did his “examination” for the past ten minutes. The whole place was silent other than the small giggles from Yeona’s brother as he was playing with his new tiger toy.

The priest finally looked up at Mingyu as he blinked a few times not knowing why he was staring into his soul. He cleared his throat and spoke up, “You both are not Bonded.”


End file.
